


Finally

by LarrysBeard



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarrysBeard/pseuds/LarrysBeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short, really cute Larry One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Louis POV

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Never!!" Harry then runs out of the room, and I hear him thundering down the stairs, taking my favourite blue shirt with him. It's my favourite because it's the only one I have left with stripes on since management made me change my whole wardrobe. They deemed that stripes were too 'childish' and they wanted to produce an 'older image'. I wanted to bite back and say that the fans love us for who we are, but they were already pissed off enough with me so I kept my mouth shut. Nothing I ever do, unless it brings them money, will make them like me, so I gave up trying and try to piss them off instead.

"Lou! Come and get it!" Harry sang up the stairs, and a massive grin broke out on my face. I love moments like these, where we can be ourselves and act like best friends should. Where we didn't have to worry about starting up a new Larry Stylinson rumour, with will piss off Modest! yet again and they'll force us further apart. I don't see what their problem with us being in a relationship is anyway. I mean, we're not, obviously. Harry's straight. I'd like us to be a couple though; who wouldn't?! He's Harry Styles! The hottest, kindest, nicest, sweetest, sexiest, most adorable, best looking, cutest, funniest, most charming person in the world-- no, universe! He's perfect! So yeah, it's safe to say that I'm pretty much in love with him, and now I'm just waiting for the day he realises he loves me back.

"Lou? Are you okay?" Harry's worried tone makes me realise that I've just been standing here for too long, and I should probably go down and answer him, but instead I use this situation to my advantage.

I take off the shirt that I'm currently wearing and stomp down the stairs, putting on my best pissed off face. Time to see if all those years doing drama paid off.

"Harry, can you please just give me my shirt back so I can change please?" I used my most bored voice possible, and look at him with a frustrated stare, holding my hand out. He's not looking at my hand though, or even my face. He's looking at my rather toned chest, and I force back a smirk. Time for a change of plan. 

"Harry!" I snap, and he brings his face up to meet my glare. He realises that I knew he was checking me out, and his face flushes bright red. I'm going to have some fun with this. 

I take a step forward towards him, so he's now incredibly close to my face. I breathe out, and he shivers as my breath hits his face. I take his hand that is holding my shirt and rub my thumb over his palm, still staring into his eyes. I have to look up a bit, but that's hieght difference for you.

I slowly take the shirt out of his hand, grin up at him with an evil smirk, and run off. It takes him until I reach the kitchen to snap out of his daze and realise what I just did.

"Hey!" I hear him exclaim, and that's all I need to send me into hysterics. I'm doubled over, holding onto the kitchen counter laughing so hard I don't hear him approach me. He tackles me to the ground, pinning my arms above my head.

"That. Was. Un. Fair. Boo." He says, stretching out each syllable.

I just smirk happily up at him, staring into his perfect emerald eyes. Have I mentioned that he is the most beautiful creature ever to grace this earth?

I feel the atmosphere around us change as we gaze into each others eyes for a prolonged amount of time. It goes from laughing and happy, to tension and lust as I realise that I'm still not wearing a shirt, and his face is only an inch away from mine.

His head dips down the last couple of centimeters, and my eyes close as I realise what he's about to do. I've spent the last year waiting for him to make a move, and this is it. Layed down, on the kitchen floor, him fully clothed and me half naked as his lips capture mine.

Finally.


End file.
